plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Pepper
Ghost Pepper is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It can be bought only in a limited time. It haunts zombies using ghosts in a short range of two tiles forward and backward. After attacking a zombie, it starts to explode in a three-by-three area, dealing moderate damage. It does not cost real money; instead, it costs 109 gems. This plant can be seen in the 2.9.1 update of the game. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Mediocre Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time then explodes You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. Plant Food upgrade When fed Plant Food, it haunts all the zombies in a three-by-five area, dealing huge damage. It also resets its timer. Gallery 2014-10-15-12-10-30.png|Ghost Pepper with its original cost in the almanac Ghost Pepper Costume.png|Ghost Pepper's costume Ghost Pepper bought.jpg|Ghost Pepper when purchased Ghost Pepper Sun Seed Packet.png|Seed packet GhostChiliAlmanac.JPG|Seed packet (without cost) GhostPepperEndlessCard.png|Ghost Pepper's Endless Zone card Ghost Pepper being used.gif|Ghost Pepper attacking (animated, Click to watch) 13.PNG|Ghost Pepper on water GhostPepperPlantFood.png|Ghost Pepper when fed Plant Food ghost pepper about to explode.png|Ghost Pepper about to explode GhostPepperAd.PNG|An ad for Ghost Pepper HD Ghost Costume.png|HD Ghost Pepper with costume PvZ2 Ghost Pepper Dark Ages.png|Alongside Bowling Bulb and Magnet-shroom pepperboost.jpg|Ghost Pepper's boost packet pepperzen.jpg|Ghost Pepper in zen garden Trivia *It is the first and only plant to float at any time. Because of this, it is able to float above the water in Big Wave Beach. **This makes it the only plant not found in Big Wave Beach that can be planted in the water. *This is the first premium plant that does not costs real life currency. Instead, it costs 109 gems. *Once it attacks a zombie, a timer will start its explosion. *It is named after the real Ghost Pepper, which was formerly known as the world's spiciest chili pepper. *Zombies can pass through Ghost Pepper without eating it. **This is the first plant that cannot be eaten and currently the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *Ghost Pepper is one of the seven plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that are mentioned as female in the almanac. The other six are Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Power Lily, Magnifying Grass, and Heavenly Peach. *So far, it is the only plant except for a few instant-use plants that cannot be transformed into sheep by the Wizard Zombie. *Mecha-Football Zombie cannot push it. *In the preview for the 2.9.1 update, PopCap said: "A limited-time premium plant, Ghost Pepper". **This is currently the only premium to be available for purchase for a limited amount of time. *This, Power Lily and Pea-nut are currently the only premium plants that do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *It is the only pepper-based plant that is white. *It is the second pepper plant to not explode into fire with Chilly Pepper being the first. *It is the only premium plant which cannot be shared to other profiles. *Its cost on soft release version 80 gems. It was then changed to 109 gems. *It has the smallest shadow out of any plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *It has the longest watering animation in Zen Garden. Category:Premium Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants